Our Christmas Eve
by storm-stellar
Summary: Completed. Like finally Series of oneshots featuring TYL!8059, TYL!XS and TYL!D18. Updated on 25/12. Rated M for XS swearing, 8059 and D18 are clean.
1. TYL 8059

First things first; I do not own "The Christmas Song" by Owl City. All I did was shamelessly copy the lyrics into this fic. And of course, I do not own KHR. If I did, life would be sweet. I would never have to work again. I think. :/

Because this song was based off "The Christmas Song" by Owl City, it helps to listen to it while reading! XD

This is my first time writing 8059, hope it appeals to the 8059 fans out there!

Song lyrics are in _italics_. Hope you'll enjoy the fic! ^^

* * *

With his legs crossed, Gokudera looked up from the book he had been browsing through in the library. Gazing out of the window, he smiled slightly. Snowflakes fell from the sky, and some of them had fallen onto the window, blossoming into beautiful patterns. He hadn't realized it, but Christmas was already here. Opening the window, he remembered how he used to celebrate Christmas back in Italy. The presents that were handed to him, how he used to wait till no one was around, then tear the wrapping paper gingerly, before revealing the present beneath the layers of paper. He used to get that one special present from her, but in the end…

"Oh, Gokudera. Didn't realise you were here. Can you help me spread the word around the family that they're free to do what they want for this week or so? It being Christmas Eve today, and New Year and all." Tsuna came into the library, returning one of the books he had taken to its proper shelf. "I've spread the word to Yamamoto, Chrome, Lambo and Kusakabe-san, but just in case they forget, you can remind them. Everyone can go back home and return once the New Year celebrations are over, but if they don't want to, they're free to stay here in the base if they want." He smiled at Gokudera warmly. "Feel free to do what you want this holiday. You've worked hard these few months, you can take a break."

"Thanks, Juudaime." He smiled in return, getting up to return the book.

As Kyoko came into the room, greeting Tsuna with a hug, Gokudera excused himself from the room as quick as possible, and started to stroll back to his room, still gazing at the falling snow. Stopping in his footsteps, he moved towards the window and opened it. The frigid air calmed him slightly, and as he watched the snowflake make its way to his outstretched palm, he felt his heart ache slightly.

Returning his hand to his pocket and closing the window, he slid his hands into his pockets and went back to his room. Retrieving his wallet and keys, he got on his motorbike and went down to his small home in Namimori Central, ignoring the wind that whipped his hands as they gripped the freezing handles.

Unlocking the door, he made his way to the one room that he spent so much time in whenever he felt he needed time alone. The walls were snow white, with nothing in it but the instrument and its chair. Lifting the cover of the grand piano, he adjusted the seat slightly and put his slender fingers on the ivory keys. It felt cold under his touch, even slightly dusty what with him periodically abandoning this house a few months in one shot. Memories flooded back to him as his fingers flew over the keys, softly but quickly, playing the simple tune she taught him years back, looping it over and over again.

Christmas was always special when she was around. She would play traditional Italian Christmas songs, and would teach him how to play them, sitting on her lap. He only saw her 3 times a year, and the visits stopped abruptly, but the times that she actually came around, with her beautiful countenance forever imprinted in his mind, he would remember how her presence seemed to calm him. The songs that she played on the grand piano flowed, and he used to sit on the chair, enthralled by her calm demeanour and great skill on the instrument. He felt loved when she gave him a hug before she left, her pale hands always trembling slightly when she had to leave. He knew that he loved the woman dearly, and always looked forward to her visits, always sitting in the piano room, waiting for her svelte figure to walk through the door, playing her tunes while waiting.

As the present Gokudera sat on the window sill with the window wide open, he looked out of the window and continued to watch the snow fall. "Mother...," he breathed as he got off the sill. Putting on his coat, the silver-haired man gave her portrait a fleeting glance, and locked the house.

The streets of Namimori were as good as deserted as the sun set, with only a handful of stores open. The snow had begun to pile up by the sidewalk, and as Gokudera stuffed his hands into his coat pockets, the cold breeze attacked his neck and face.

"_It's Christmas, and we walk alone,"_

"Gokudera!" he turned his head to see the baseball nut walking towards him, his smile as radiant as always, emphasizing the scar on chin. "You're not at the base?"

"_Two strangers with no one to miss us,"_

"No. Decided to go back for a while." Gokudera quickly avoided the topic of him at home with the piano, and quickly walked on while Yamamoto walked in line beside him. "What are you doing here anyhow? Thought you'd stay at the base too."

Yamamoto froze slightly but continued to walk beside Gokudera, his smile turning slightly sad. "Went back to the shop for a while, but decided to leave. There's no one there anyway, what with the shop being closed for Christmas and New Year."

The two of them walked down the shopping district silently, their hands stuffed in their respective pockets, as the various Christmas songs rang out from the audio systems of the shops. As night started to fall, the pair sat on the benches lining the shops, watching the florist serve his last customer. Saying nothing, they only watched, with Yamamoto occasionally watching Gokudera from the corner of his eye, whipping his gaze forward when Gokudera moved. They both knew why the other wasn't spending time with his family as there was none, with Yamamoto's father gone, and Gokudera being on bad terms with his father and the rest of his half-family. He never went back for Christmas, and usually spent his time at the base with Tsuna and the rest, but ever since he got married to Kyoko; his going back to the base to celebrate Christmas with him never happened again.

"_I don't have anyone at home to talk to, and you don't have anything to do,"_

"Gokudera...you're pretty much free right now aren't you?" Yamamoto asked as he leaned against the bench, his face tilted upwards, watching the snow fall slowly. "That and I don't have anything to do either, since all the Christmas present shopping's been done."

"_So I'll spend my Christmas with you."_

"I'm sorry, what?" Gokudera said as he turned to face the baseball idiot.

"I'll spend my Christmas with you." Yamamoto repeated. "We're both bored out of our wits, walking down to Namimori when there's no one around, and we're not due anywhere anytime soon, so really it's quite a lonely Christmas this year. So I'll spend my Christmas with you." Jumping up from his seat and not waiting for Gokudera's answer, he grabbed his hand and started walking back to the sushi store. "We could always eat some sushi as Christmas Eve dinner."

"You're joking."

"Do I ever joke?"

"_You and I met passing by, and now our spirits feel warm,"_

As the two of them continued walking down the road back to Yamamoto's home, Gokudera didn't realise it, but as Yamamoto's hand wrapped around his, he didn't struggle or give a snappish reply like he usually would. Instead, he felt Yamamoto's warm personality warm his hands, and in turn felt his own heart get warmer. He knew that Yamamoto cared about him more than the average person in the family (surely more than that stupid cow) but he never really voiced it out for anyone to hear apart from Gokudera himself. He felt his face turn red, and said nothing as they continued to walk in the snow, back to Yamamoto's place.

Lining the shoes at the doorway of the traditional Japanese home and hanging their coats at the hanger in the hallway, Gokudera noticed the place was pretty much the same as it was 10 years ago; the same arrangement of the shop, the same casings of the sashimi that was to be served. If anything had changed, it was the recent addition of a picture at the serving counter – the younger Yamamoto with his father, grinning at the camera. Gokudera smiled to himself and followed Yamamoto up the stairs to the rooms, where a big bag of presents (that were clumsily wrapped, Gokudera noticed) lay in the corner. As the older man bent over the bag and started digging for something, Gokudera opened one of the doors and was pleasantly greeted by a traditional stone fireplace with overstuffed chairs and cushions everywhere. It looked like something out of the lounge back at the base, warm and inviting, with fiery reds and cosy orange decorating the room, a pleasant contrast to the scenery that could be viewed from the windows.

"Feel free to start the fireplace and turn on the radio," Yamamoto popped his head into the room, "I'm still searching for something so make yourself at home."

As the Christmas tunes started to play from the tiny machine, Gokudera sat on the floor, sitting on the carpeted floor, watching the crackling fireplace, his head on his knees. As the door shut, Gokudera continued to watch the fireplace while Yamamoto knelt behind him, giving him a firm hug, his too long arms wrapping Gokudera. "Merry Christmas, Gokudera."

"It isn't-"

"Merry Christmas." Yamamoto's embrace made him feel safe, but most importantly, loved. He hadn't felt love in a long time, receiving close to none from his father, and having nothing but a brief encounter of it when he unknowingly met his mother. He closed his eyes as Yamamoto's head rested on his shoulder, basking in the warm glow from the fireplace, enjoying nothing but each other's company this lonely holiday. Closing his eyes as Yamamoto's light kiss met his cheek, a package fell into Gokudera's lap. "Open it; it's your Christmas present." Moving to look at Gokudera face to face and leaning against the armchair, Yamamoto looked at the silver-haired man who looked bemused by the package. All Gokudera knew was that, whatever the package was, it was wrapped quite horribly, with the paper all scrunched up at the top, and the abuse of scotch-tape very apparent.

Removing the tape slowly, he smiled as the gift unfurl. A long red scarf - nothing better for the season. The glow from the fire illuminated Gokudera's face as he wrapped the scarf around his neck – it was far too long, but the deep red was gorgeous against his pale skin. He felt his own heartbeat race, as he looked at Yamamoto with the scarf on as he inched towards him, Yamamoto's mouth merely inches away from his ear.

"I love you, Gokudera," Yamamoto whispered, as Gokudera's face turned scarlet red, allowing Yamamoto's lips to meet his own. His kisses were warm and inviting, firm but not intruding, as light as the snowflakes that fell outside the window. It felt unbelievably sweet, and Gokudera wanted to remember this moment for as long as he could. "I love you, Gokudera." He whispered again, his hands holding Gokudera's face lightly as Gokudera reacted, participating in Yamamoto's kiss-fest, providing his own feather-light kisses.

As the two of them watched the fire burn down to glowing embers, the scarf wrapped around their necks, Gokudera closed his eyes, letting his head lie against Yamamoto's solid shoulders, his fingers entangled in Yamamoto's firm grip. As Yamamoto slept, Gokudera reached up and kissed Yamamoto's cheek.

"I love you too Yamamoto. Merry Christmas."

* * *

That's the end of it! Hope it wasn't very OOC, and uh. Yeah! Review please! ^^


	2. TYL XS

Hello people, 'tis me once again lol. Again, the disclaimers; I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters.

This is also the first time I'm writing XS (to be fair the 8059 was the first KHR fic I ever wrote), so again, hope this appeals to XS fans! :D Warning: slight OOC (to me) and a tinge of fluffiness in the end. Multiple thanks to Bathos and Tsuyin for giving me many ideas and lots of help~ ^^

This is the second of a few oneshots for the KHR characters to celebrate Christmas, there should be either one or two more coming up by Christmas! :D Look forward to it!

* * *

He stared at the ceiling as he lay in the bed, his torso exposed to the air. As time passed, the swordsman heard nothing but the monotonous ticking of the clock on his bedside drawer. His arm outstretched, he explored the space next to him. It felt weird that no one was there next to him, ensuring his safety. It wasn't that Squalo couldn't fend for himself; hell he was up for a fight anytime, any place. It was just that Xanxus's presence made him feel safe, that he had someone to support him, even though the support in question was the most brutal person he ever knew.

Rolling on his side and watching the pillow, Squalo closed his eyes and imagined Xanxus's presence. It wasn't easy, considering that Xanxus did nothing but hit him. He was no less than abusive, and even though he would never admit it, Squalo wasn't used to the absence of Xanxus's mistreatment. Normally something would be thrown from Xanxus's seat in the room. It was usually coffee, wine, wine _with_ the wine glass, or for the heck of it, the entire wine bottle. He was pretty damn sure that Xanxus was going to die of liver failure one day. Either that or he would get stabbed to death and be left by the roadside to bleed to death. He deserved it anyway, with what he told him a few days before.

Xanxus wasn't going to be around for Christmas. He was going to be on a fucking mission, and he was to be the only asshole who wasn't around. Squalo didn't think of himself as the sentimental type, but really, away on Christmas? What kind of screwed up person would miss Christmas with the closest people he knew? The idiot wasn't going to celebrate Christmas with the Vongola family, not going to celebrate, or rather bully the 10th, and wasn't going to celebrate with the rest of the Varia. He was going to be, what was it, _away in Bulgaria_ hunting down some dog that was stupid enough to land himself on the Varia's list. Xanxus had left 2 days before Christmas Eve, and even had the nerve to send back a message yesterday with the following scribbled on it;

"Still in fucking Bulgaria. Tell that piece of trash that I'm not coming back for Christmas."

Squalo picked up the note that was on his bedside table and stared at it more. The messed-up handwriting was most definitely Xanxus's. Sitting up, he stared at the clock. 2.43am. It was already Christmas Day if he were to be nitpicky about it. What he found amusing was that Xanxus actually stayed true to his word. He _never_ did that. It was what made Xanxus Xanxus. He always broke his promises, he was abusive, rude, unfeeling, untactful, and his mouth was no less than filthy. Add in being selfish, paranoid, power-hungry…and so much more.

Funny how that was what attracted Squalo to him in the first place. A screwed up person attracting another screwed up person.

Crushing the note in his hands and throwing it onto his bedside drawer, Squalo poured himself a glass of red wine, before sinking into Xanxus's chair, his own corner in the room. He glanced out the window and realized for the first time that it was snowing. "And here I thought I was cold 'cause I actually missed that bastard." A sad smile inched its way onto his face, and as the crimson liquid was slowly drained from the glass, he got up from the armchair, his svelte figure moving over to the window. 3.08am was now on the clock, and he still couldn't sleep, what with that asshole popping into his mind every few moments. He was sick of it; sick of how attracted he was to _that_ kind of person. Half the time he didn't even understand their relationship – it was full of nothing but insults, abuse, and hurt, and yet somehow they managed to stay together through it all. They never saved the best for each other. It was always everything at one shot, never hiding their flaws from one another. They never promised anything to each other, and always showed their worst side possible. Squalo knew that their relationship was screwed up (bordering on fucked up really) but as much as he knew that knowing Xanxus was bad for him, he stayed by his side, like the loyal servant he liked to think himself as. He could just hear Xanxus calling him nothing but a dog, a stupid but loyal dog right about now.

"Gah, what am I talking about?" Squalo breathed as he placed the now empty glass on the windowsill. "He doesn't give a shit about me; I'm no more than a piece of trash to him. Dispensable." Eyeing the bottle of wine that sat on the wooden shelf, he sighed and decided to get it to get a refill. Picking up the bottle neck and turning back to the window however;

He was utterly unprepared for what he saw. Two bright yellow-orange blasts were coming his way, and if he didn't dodge it, he'd be dead upon impact. Crouching down as the windows shattered, the shards flying across his bare back, Squalo could only think of three words.

"Fuck you Xanxus."

The windowsill's brilliant marble crumbled, and the wine glass had been completely obliterated, with nothing but the stem left standing. If anything, the shots were disgustingly accurate, bearing two holes into the wall behind Squalo and beyond. Continuing to stay crouched, he felt beads of blood gather and spill over his back, and now the cold wind from the snow was blowing into the room. Squalo felt his emotions go in one huge rollercoaster ride. It sank the moment he knew who had just climbed over the sill that was somehow intact. It sank even deeper when he recognized the strong, metallic tang of blood.

"What in the world was that?!" Lussuria's effeminate voice rang loud and clear throughout the hallway. Great, just great, now the entire Varia was up and awake, and they would come running to the room demanding to know what happened.

"Oh I don't know, Santa Claus came by and decided to blow up the Boss's room for fun," Fran's annoyingly apathetic voice was heard, and Squalo could just imagine that sneaky little frog's lazy body stroll down the hallway. The rest of the Varia's footsteps were quick and hurried, and Squalo didn't even dare to look up when the door flung open, with Lussuria leading the bunch.

"Su-qualo~! Are you- oh my," Lussuria stopped as his eyes fell onto the guest. "I thought you weren't coming back in tim-"

"Boss!" Bel interrupted, and for once, didn't end his sentence with the trademark 'ushishishi'. "Anyway, Squalo, get off the ground. What the hell are you doing?"

"Ah, Senpai," Fran's voice interrupted them, his pale-mint head joining the group as (nearly) all heads turned to him, "I have an idea. Y'know, Squalo's the lonely type of guy, so he'd want to spend time with the people he's closest with, but because Boss wasn't around he decided to pray for the best that the Boss would come bashing through the snow and-"

A punch was delivered to his head (courtesy of Bel) while Xanxus stood there, drenched in blood, his X-Guns charging up. "If the lot of you don't leave right now, I swear I'll shoot you till you can't make any more stupid wisecracks. GET THE FUCK OUT!" He finally snarled when Levi opened his mouth to make a comment.

As the rest of the Varia left with Lussuria closing the door and sending the Varia members back to bed, Squalo got up and looked straight into Xanxus's unpleasant countenance. "Thought you weren't going to be around for Christmas."

"Belgium ain't that fucking far, you scum." Xanxus sneered as he took off his coat. "And give me that." He proceeded to snatch the bottle of wine standing next to Squalo's foot.

"…You went to Bulgaria, not Belgium."

"Belgium, Bulgaria, same difference." He replied in return after he took a swig of the wine. "They're close enough on the fucking map anyway." His angry eyes fell onto Squalo's half-dressed self. "What the shit are you doing dressed like that anyway? It's cold as hell."

Squalo could feel his anger level rising higher and higher. This was why he hated Xanxus in a way. He could always make him feel like the biggest idiot alive, as though Xanxus was superior to him by default. He felt his fist clench. "It's only cold because you blew the fricking window off the hinges! Couldn't you have been normal and used the DOOR?"

"Shut up, trash." The sharp but simple comment stung. Xanxus looked around the room and looked at the closet in the corner of the room. Storming his way to it, he kicked it, adjusting it such that the window was crudely but rather effectively, boarded up. Without the white glow from the snow outside, the room was plunged into darkness, the brightest thing being Squalo's silver hair which seemed to glow like moonstone. Silence ensued for a moment as Squalo continued to glare at Xanxus who had decided to lean against the cupboard, the bloodstains on his white shirt dry and forming ugly patches. The coat itself which landed on the bed smelled of blood, which Squalo didn't hesitate to throw on the floor, of which Xanxus said nothing and continued to down the wine.

"I'm going to bed." Squalo muttered under his breath. He didn't want to have to deal with Xanxus's bullshit at the moment, he just wanted to sleep it off and wake up the next day in one piece. However, before Squalo could take even five steps, the sound of shattered glass was heard and Squalo felt the wine spread all over the carpet and touch his foot. The cold liquid, contrasted by Xanxus's large, warm hands grabbed hold of his hair, dragging him backwards and into Xanxus's arms, earning much protest. "WHAT THE FUCK, LET ME GO."

"No, shut up, scum." He tugged harder on Squalo's hair, making him jerk backwards no matter how hard he tried to go towards the bed.

"Fuck you let me g- WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SMELLING MY HAIR, LET ME GO!" Squalo started to elbow Xanxus to no avail, as Xanxus did nothing but wrap his arms around the half-dressed swordsman, one arm holding Squalo still, while the other arm's hand explored the porcelain skin of the swordsman.

"God, for a guy who looks like a woman you sure make a lot of noise," Xanxus's low voice met Squalo's ear as the swordsman started flailing his arms around, "Shut up or you'll get Lussuria and the rest of them back in here. Keep your voice down dammit. I'm tired of chasing around maggots like you." Xanxus's surprisingly muscular arm grabbed hold of Squalo's wrists as he dragged him over to the bed.

"Then you fucking let go of m-" Squalo started when he was pushed onto the bed, but was quickly interrupted when Xanxus's lips came crashing onto his. As he thought; they were dry, cracking and unbelievably unpleasant. That and Xanxus applied way too much pressure in kissing him, but somehow, despite knowing how horrible being kissed by Xanxus was, Squalo didn't protest at all. He didn't know why, but he just let himself lie there, sprawled on the bed, his hair being invaded by Xanxus's free hand. He lay still even when Xanxus broke the kiss and removed his shirt. Shit, he knew what was coming, and what Xanxus wanted, Xanxus got, no matter how much he decided to shout, yell, and insult.

Throwing the bloodstained shirt on the floor, Squalo couldn't help but scan Xanxus's scar-ridden chest. Muscular, but not overly-muscular, pleasant to look at and there were no wounds at all. Thank God, the blood on the shirt wasn't his. Not that he would have let it be his. His eyes looked tired, and though there were no serious injuries, bruises were nearly everywhere, with one of them on his left arm, the blue-black seeming to spread with every movement. "Xanxus…you want to get some medica-"

"Shut. Up." Xanxus growled as he climbed onto the bed, dragging Squalo with him. His arms wrapped around Squalo's slender upper arms, his body heat keeping Squalo snug, Xanxus said nothing as he buried his head into the pillows, with Squalo in his arms. Within moments, Squalo could hear his breathing slow down and go deeper. Wriggling slightly to face Xanxus, he realized what Xanxus had done. He was hugging him to sleep, as though Squalo was a big slender teddy bear. He hadn't realized how tired Xanxus really was.

As he let his head rest on Xanxus's arm, he remembered why he was willing to stick with Xanxus, despite it being an abusive and rocky relationship, and one where Squalo wanted nothing but to kill him at least thrice a week. It was simply because although the ways that Xanxus used to show his affection for others were nothing but strange, Squalo couldn't deny that affection was affection. Closing his eyes as lethargy took over and wrapped in Xanxus's arms, Squalo said a few words in his head before falling asleep, with Xanxus's presence and love as his early Christmas present.

"Buon Natale, Xanxus. Ti amo."

* * *

"Buon Natale" means Merry Christmas, while "Ti amo" means I love you in Italian. :D

Hope you liked it! Review - bouquets, or brickbats? :D


	3. TYL D18

It's me. Again. HAHA. I didn't think I'd finish this in time, but I've done it! [It's 3pm on Christmas Day here, haha!] Many, many, many thanks to Tsuyin and Jinsoku who helped me, and of course, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed 8059 and XS and put this on Story Alert / Favourite Story! ;A; I felt so motivated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters, I only own this piece of digital fiction. XD

Note: I will be re-uploading this (when I figure out how) with the CORRECT sentence structures quite soon. If there's anything weird about it let me know so I can correct it! ^^

* * *

"Kyoya! What would you like for Christmas this year?" The dark-haired Japanese man turned to look at his former Italian home tutor who'd asked the absurd question, his eyes unable to keep from wandering to the blonde's hair, styled in its ridiculous glory.

"I don't want anything, I don't even celebrate Christmas, you herbivore. Why do I have to tell you this every damn year?" Kyoya stated coldly in response. "Don't make me bite you to death."

"Again with that? Come on Kyoya, everyone in the family celebrates Christmas!" Dino sat himself down in front of Kyoya as he continued to peruse some documents, a steaming cup of green tea on the table. "You can take this as a celebration that the year's ended if you have to." Removing his scarf, he was about to wrap it around Kyoya's neck when a death glare came his way.

It was like this every year - Dino would come down to Tsuna's base with Romario (who would catch up with Kusakabe, chatting in the hallway outside Kyoya's workroom) and attempt to celebrate Christmas with Kyoya. It went without saying that out of the ten times he'd started his Get-Kyoya-to-celebrate-Christmas plan, he had failed abysmally, not once succeeding in celebrating with his former student. He had been very close last year though, and he was hyped to succeed this year.

"Put that silly scarf around my neck, you herbivore, and I'll bite you to death till your face becomes so mangled even Romario won't recognize you," Kyoya stated coldly. Without blinking, he focused his own grey-blue eyes onto Dino's golden-yellow ones. "Leave. Me. Alone."

"Not until I've gotten you to go out with me, just for today because it's Christmas Eve. We can just go around the town that you dearly love, and have a walk in the park." Dino took the documents out of Kyoya's hands, and put them aside, the Glare of Death still fixated onto him. "There's no point glaring at me like that Kyoya, I'm set on getting you to celebrate Christmas with me this year, if it's the last thing I-"

"Getting me to celebrate Christmas really will be the last thing you ever do if you don't hand me those documents, Cavallone. Give them back." Kyoya outstretched his hand, his expression one of obvious annoyance.

"I will if you agree to go out for a walk for a mere 30 minutes of your time. Just 30 minutes, dear student, and you will be free from me for the rest of the day." He paused for dramatic effect while Kyoya ignored him, sipping his green tea, eyes closed, trying to shut out that that annoyingly bright voice.

It was odd, but whenever Dino talked, he thought of all things bright and beautiful, like the sunrise he loved to watch, the vermillion hues racing across the sky, bringing in the new day. Whenever Dino talked, his voice seemed to have colour to it – yellow and orange forming a gradient, before deepening to red. No one's voice appealed to Kyoya so much as Dino's. Everyone around him was a dull black, grey, monotone and nothing else, and he was used to seeing it that way. That was, until Dino popped out of nowhere and proclaimed himself as Kyoya's new tutor.

To be honest, Kyoya was apprehensive whenever it came to Dino. He was intelligent, kind and quite selfless (to the point of annoying at times), but most of all he cared about Kyoya in more ways than one. He hadn't quite expected it when Dino came to him one day and confessed that he loved Kyoya, and asked him to go out together one day, throwing Kyoya into a state of shock before whipping out his tonfas, giving the older man a huge beating before slamming the door in his face, bruising his forehead.

He hadn't said no.

It scared him.

No one else ever made him think twice about them (apart from Reborn but that was completely based on his fighting ability) apart from Dino. Not only were the feelings of respect, appreciation and _affection_ (he'd never admit it was something more than that) foreign, Dino's reaction was different from every other herbivore he knew, which made it even more intriguing and frightening at the same time. Usually others would scramble at the sight of him brandishing his tonfas, but Dino would just stand there, and willingly take the blows if any. He never lashed out at Kyoya, and would just stand there until he was done. Even while getting beaten up, his smile never faltered, never faded.

Kyoya had to admit; if Dino was kind to the point where he was willing to take his own brutal and relentless thrashings, accept Kyoya's icy attitude and demeanour, and was still alive to declare that he loved Kyoya to no end, he was allowed 30 minutes of time. No more, no less.

"If I step out of this house and walk for 30 minutes with you, you stupid herbivore, will you finally leave me alone in peace?" he heard himself say, cold as the snow that was starting to pile up outside his house. The pond had completely frozen over, and the trees were starting to don fluffy hats. He allowed himself a glance at Dino (he looked ridiculous, and that was putting his hair aside) whose eyes looked as though they were emanating sunshine, sparkling as the blonde continued to stare at Kyoya.

"I'LL GET THE COATS!" Dino scrambled from his seat on the tatami mat, nearly tripping in his haste. He had another brilliant smile on his face, admittedly one with disbelief weaved into it, but it was a smile nonetheless. Sliding the door open as quickly as he could, he charged past Romario and Kusakabe who could only laugh slightly as they watched the 32 year old rush around the house, searching frantically. Kyoya on the other hand, indulged in a tiny smirk that played on his lips, shielding it with his drinking cup.

* * *

"See Kyoya? Walking outside in the snow isn't that bad! The view's beautiful isn't it, the snow's piling up on the sidewalks and everything!" Kyoya could only stuff his gloved hands further into his jacket pocket. He didn't like the cold. It just didn't suit him, shivering away while the frosty breeze came around. Dino on the other hand was adding to his annoyance level as he pointed out anything and everything they saw. Kids playing in the park, having snowball fights, the sidewalks gathering layers and layers of snow, even when people walked past them, he had to pass a comment.

"Romario and the others would have loved to see this!" Dino remarked, strolling while Kyoya said nothing. Kusakabe and Romario had intended on following the both of them, but Dino had finally persuaded them otherwise, to stay warm and toasty in the house and wait for their return.

"24 more minutes, you herbivore, and I'll return back to the house," Kyoya replied, wishing that the scarf around his neck had been wrapped on a little tighter before he left. Dino was the one that did the wrapping, so as much as he liked it, he really wished it was closer to his neck. The breeze was becoming painfully cold.

"Aww don't say that Kyoya! It's Christmas Eve!" his partner playfully berated. When he earned no response, he said nothing and walked with Kyoya, in the streets of Namimori where there were no lights on apart from the streetlamps. The stars were scattered all over the midnight blue canvas, the occasional navy blue swirl scattered throughout.

The two of them walked soundlessly down the gravel streets, saying absolutely nothing for a good 3 minutes. Absolute silence. At least, that was until Dino started humming a tune that Kyoya found rather calming and full of warmth.

"It's an Italian song that we sing back in Italy," Dino said before Kyoya could say anything, "It's a really simple tune." He turned around and faced Kyoya while he continued to walk backwards. "If you want, I can sing it for y-"

Suddenly, Kyoya was lying on his back, his head was aching, but more importantly, Dino had come crashing down onto him, and his lips had (very) unfortunately, met Kyoya's own. By the time he opened his eyes, all he saw was Dino's golden-yellow eyes stare back at him, half confused, half surprised, and more importantly, blushing to no tomorrow. Feeling heat creep onto Kyoya's own face, the both of them said nothing for a few seconds, before Dino realised what he was doing and scrambled off Kyoya.

"Kyoya, I'm so sorry! I didn't realise that there was a stone behind me and I somehow fell forward instead of backwards, hitting you, why on Earth am I such a klutz today I could have sworn that I was fine just now, jeez - I'm so sorry!" His face was still a rich tomato red as he reached out his hand to pull Kyoya up, which Kyoya very promptly, ignored, getting up on his own. Kyoya's gaze hardened, but inside, Dino would have no idea how much his heart had softened. Not that he'd show it; he was the ex-Prefect of Namimori High, and he would never, ever, crack the shell he'd built around himself.

"Kyoya?" Dino asked as the ex-Prefect got up and dusted off his coat's sleeve. He'd forgotten; Dino was the clumsiest person around when Romario wasn't around. That's how he had tripped over the stone in the wrong way. As Kyoya walked off, away from Dino as the Italian's arm remained outstretched, falling slightly, Kyoya once again, allowed a tiny smile to creep onto his face. He had to stop doing that, or it'd become a habit sooner or later.

"Oi...herbivore," he stopped walking but continued to face forwards, "Do me a favour and sing that song you were humming earlier." He could almost hear Dino's face light up, as the Italian ran to catch up, pulling Kyoya's hand out of his coat pocket as he went, grasping it between his own. Removing his own gloves, Dino stopped Kyoya, singing softly as he removed Kyoya's scarf, his bare fingers brushing against Kyoya's neck occasionally.

"_Tu scendi dalle stelle, o Re del Cielo_," Dino's voice seemed to be laced with honey as his fingers wrapped the black scarf around the younger man's neck, singing two other lines (twice, he noticed) that Kyoya, honestly, had no clue about their meaning, but said nothing as he listened to the voice settle so wonderfully on his ears.

"_O Bambino mio divino, io ti vedo qui a tremar,"_ he held Kyoya's hands as his forehead came into contact with Kyoya's, with both their eyes shut as Dino finished the verse.

"_O Dio Beato, _

_Ah, quanto ti costò, _

_L'avermi amato, _

_Ah quanto ti costo, l'avermi amato_."

The moment he finished, taking advantage of the moment, he leaned in for a kiss, very different from the one Kyoya had received earlier. With Dino cupping both sides of Kyoya's face, offering nothing but his slow and deep kisses again and again, the both of them stood in the granite walkway, ignoring the 12 bells that sounded in the far distance.

As they walked, closer together this time, back to the house, only one line was heard as they walked through the snow-covered pavement on Christmas Day.

"You went 3 minutes overtime. Kamikorosu."

* * *

And that's it for the Christmas KHR ficlets/oneshots! :D Hopefully you enjoyed all 3 of them. ^^

Rate and review if you like, and Merry Christmas to all!


End file.
